


LOST STARS

by HeartacheNo9



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartacheNo9/pseuds/HeartacheNo9
Summary: 在锦户离世的第五年，医生大仓所在的医院参与了一次克隆人器官捐献计划





	LOST STARS

01

大仓忠义从来没有想过能再次见到锦户亮，尤其是在对方已经离世的第五年。

他清楚地记得那天，当清晨的太阳升起一个合适的角度，略微有些刺眼的阳光透过窗户落到地上像往常一样被医院匆忙来往的人踏碎。助理仓子小姐刚刚告知他今天有关“克隆人捐献计划”的会议延后半小时，于是大仓懒懒散散地换好工作服，难得地在星期一早上的胸外科门诊有了半个小时的闲暇时间。

“克隆人......吗。” 大仓拉开右手边的第二层抽屉，里面空空的，只摆了一张年代久远的照片，照片里是一个抱着吉他转身对着镜头做wink的年轻男人，“如果我也能克隆出一个小亮就......”他挠了挠头发，“我在说什么啊哈哈哈。”

大仓的笑容凝固在脸上，接着渐渐褪去，“让克隆人进行活体捐献什么的，人类可真残忍啊......”

“大仓先生，会议马上就要开始了。”仓子的声音隔着门传进来

大仓轻轻地合上抽屉，“哦好，我现在就过去。”

“下面由我来介绍一下咱们医院作为克隆人移植计划第一站点接收的五名克隆人。”台上的医院负责人西装革履，语气平静得和宛若在介绍什么新购进的医疗器械。他点开PPT，与此同时台下的医生们大多拿起笔开始记录，大仓冷眼悄悄环视了一周，不情不愿地打开了笔帽。

“横山裕，1999年生，A型血，据资料显示当时基因供给者身体情况良好，目前克隆体暂无疾病记录......”

“把克隆人分散到一个个医院当作活体器官培养器等待配型。”大仓在心里不屑地切了一声，全然没再继续听下去，只是随手在本子上装模作样地记了几笔，暗自在心里思考会议结束后如何拒签保密与责任协议然后找到院长推掉这个差事

“锦户亮。2000年......”

“啪嗒——”

大仓猛地抬头，手中的笔掉在桌面，滚了几圈顺着又摔到了地上。他盯着PPT上的那张照片，脑袋嗡得一声，接着陷入了一片空白。

“大仓？大仓？”

“啊，不好意思，早上没吃早饭，有点低血糖。”他在一众顶级医生中说了个蹩脚至极的谎话，“不好意思，请继续吧。”

“锦户亮，2000年生，O型血，据资料显示当时基因供给者身体情况良好，供给者现已去世，目前克隆体暂无疾病记录......”

“对的，照片，血型，身高......都是对的。”

大仓承认自己的内心几乎有那么一刻是充满欣喜的，可那当仿佛流星般转瞬即逝的欣喜划过，天空依旧是一片黑暗。什么时候的事？为什么？他为什么从没和自己提起过？大仓好像对着没有星星的黑夜呐喊，却只能听到自己微弱的回声。

会议结束前，他在协议上签下了名字

“喂？Maru，是我。”

“哦是Okura啊，怎么了？”也许是因为太久没有联系的缘故，丸山隆平的声音透过电话显得有些失真。

“你知道99年......”大仓顿了顿，“不......那个，晚上有空吗？一起去喝酒吧。”

02

从酒吧噪杂的音乐和人声中抽身出来时，街上早已变得空荡荡的。高层公寓只剩下零零星星的灯火，便利店和路灯装点起单薄的夜晚。微风卷着凉意吹过，让大仓原本晕晕沉沉的头脑清醒了几分。丸山隆平是锦户亮初高中的同校学长，也是和他一起在大阪玩乐队的同伴。由于不能透露政府支持下进行的“克隆人捐献计划”，大仓只能旁敲侧击地问了一些过去的事，所幸从只言片语中拼出些蛛丝马迹来。

“那时候我们演出都是给别人倒贴钱，乐队没有资金支持，大家又都是学生。”

“嘛......当时他拿出参加比赛的报名费时我们问过他这钱从哪儿来的，这家伙支支吾吾了半天也没说出个所以然来，搞得我们还担心了好久会不会哪天他就被警察带走了。”

“Okura,已经五年了。”

“从急诊调出来也好，向前看吧。本来就不是你的错啊。”

丸山的声音在脑子里不断回响，大仓烦躁地用腕部抵住阵痛的太阳穴揉了揉，接着加快了往家走的步伐。

他几乎是一回家就把自己蒙进了被子，在锦户离世后困扰他整整一年的梦魇又再次浮现，他看到五年前那场发生在高速公路上的连环车祸，听到汽车失控时发出尖锐而刺耳的划地声，撞击声。仿佛特写镜头般的，大仓只是听到玻璃碎裂的声音，驾驶座上的锦户被冲击力推着向前猛倾了一卡，下一秒汽车便整个翻了过来。紧接着场景切换至医院，大仓看到在面对满脸是血的锦户被推进医院时呆在原地的自己。最后，是手术台上，骤停的心跳，屏幕上失去波动的心率。

大仓闭着眼睛缩成一团，梦魇中的场景和丸山安慰的话语混乱地交织在一起，在狭小空间里无限膨胀，空气稀薄得令大仓几乎喘不过来气。他把被子从头顶扒下来，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，于是眼泪便不受控地溢出来。

“抱歉小亮。”

“这一次，我一定能救你的”，他带着点哽咽，轻声喃喃道。

03

旁边就是门，只要推开，就能见到他了。

大仓倚着墙壁，低下头盯着自己的脚尖出神，全然没有注意到远处传来的脚步声。

“大仓？”，大仓振了一下，抬头看见普外科的主任，大仓本科认识的学长村上医生站在门口，“怎么不进去？”

他站直身子，刚想开口就被对方打断了。

“即便是一模一样的他......可他根本不认识你不是吗？”村上笑了笑，拍拍大仓的肩膀，“一起进吧。”

“那么，这位是胸外科大仓医生，负责你们心脏以及胸腔部分的检查。”

大仓点点头，标志性地咧嘴笑了笑，眼神落在紧靠门口的锦户身上。锦户闭着眼睛倚靠在床头听音乐，和其他四个孩子一样无视着今天第N位医生的造访。他的头发微长，修剪得毛毛躁躁的，和20岁大仓第一次在酒吧的舞台上看到他时的样子在一瞬间有了奇妙的重叠。他甚至难以控制自己的表情和眼神，就只是这么良久地盯着对方，又在对方睁开眼睛后慌乱地躲开。

“喂，你老盯着我干嘛？”即使闭着眼睛，锦户也感受到了那道赤裸裸的，不加任何修饰的目光。

“抱歉，失礼了。是锦户くん吧，可以从你开始检查吗？”

锦户摘下了头戴式耳机挂在脖子上，头扭过去盯着窗外。

赢得同意的大仓走过去，俯下身来轻轻解开锦户病服的前三颗扣子，右手拿着听诊器探了进去。锦户的心跳很平稳，一下，两下，三下......透过听诊器清晰的被大仓捕捉到。大仓的手抖了一下，一种奇异而又兴奋的感觉从心底萌生——就好像第一次走在沙滩上，带着沫的浪花亲吻脚踝时感受到的酥痒，那种心跳传达的鲜活的生命力和真切感，是这些年里无数影像记忆都无法给予的。他抬眼看向锦户逆着光的侧脸，轻笑了一下。

“你这个家伙，又笑什么笑”

“啊啊抱歉锦户くん。”他抽出听诊器直起腰来，习惯性地揉了揉锦户的头发，“你的身体状态很好。”

“喂！你！

大仓故意不去理会小型犬的咆哮，绕过锦户的病床来到第二个病人身边。

离开的时候，大仓走到门口却停住了脚步，他转身两步走到锦户的病床旁，冲他伸出手，

“重新认识一下吧锦户君。我叫大仓忠义。”

04

“Hina酱，你记不记得那天开会时说的，停止捐献计划的方法。”

夕阳下空荡的走廊，大仓和村上的影子被拉得好长。

“我记得是通过克隆人协会吧，他们有规定的停止条件。不过这种协会是不会有正经的标志和网站的，虽然是政府操作，但根本不合法。”

村上叹了口气，“Okura,你真的认为那家伙还是你认识的那个锦户亮吗？你对他的了解又有多少？”

大仓没有回答。他在下一个拐角处停了下来，背对着村上。

“我想救他，为了小亮。或者说......只是为了我自己。”

“真拿你没办法啊。要去找负责人吗？”村上歪着脑袋问。

“嗯，不管怎样也要先试一试啊。”

大仓冲身后的人拜了拜手，“谢了，Bye～”

05

克隆人协会和大仓想象中的并不相同。

没有冰冷的写字楼和灰白的墙壁，没有像机器人一样的抱着文件来回穿梭的工作人员，没有可怕的地下实验室......当大仓拿着地址站在这座普通的一户建门口时，他才发现电影里的情节与现实原来总是相差甚远。

周日的午后，他按下门铃，很快就有一位管家穿着的人过来开门。

“您好，请问是大仓先生吗？”

大仓点点头。

“请进吧，太太等您很久了。”

大仓有些惊讶自己的到访居然早就被对方摸得清清楚楚。穿过院子时大仓左右打量了一下，没有了电影刻板而直白的刻画，现实好像更加残酷，这样一座充满生活气息的普通房子里居住的普通人，就是掌握着政府机密和无数克隆人命运的协会会长。

“太太，这位是大仓先生。”管家把大仓引到沙发旁。沙发中央坐着妆容精致的中年女人，茶几上摆着还在冒热气的茶水。

“大仓先生。”女人起身，“欢迎来到克隆人协会，我是负责人，很抱歉不能透露你我的姓名。请坐吧。”

“大仓先生来，是要问延迟捐献的事情？”

调查的真清楚啊，都不用我费口舌了。大仓在心里默默的吐槽了几句，还是面带微笑地点点头，端起对方推来的茶杯

“其实，想要停止捐献计划

女人抿了一小口茶叶，语气充满着轻松，

“只需要证明他拥有灵魂就好了。”

大仓皱了皱眉，“可以麻烦再说得详细一点吗？”

女人仰头喝完了一小杯茶，起身抚弄了一下裙子的褶皱，“抱歉大仓先生，茶喝完了，我想我们今天的见面也可以到此结束了。送客吧管家。”

大仓只觉得怒火一下子烧起来，他站起身对着女人走上楼梯的背影喊道，“喂！等等啊！提这种莫名其妙的条件到底算什么！”他想追上对方，却在下一秒意识到后腰被什么冰冷的东西抵住了。

是枪。

他回头，看到管家和善的笑容，

“大仓先生应该知道，我们和政府的关系吧？”

06

从克隆人协会出来，大仓一时间竟不知道自己该顺着哪条路下去。

北纬三十四度的春天，空气中满是樱花的香气，和暖日光和万物生长都从这时开始，只是今天并无阳光，太阳被厚厚的云层逼得无路可走，T.S艾略特说，四月是残酷的季节。

大仓在街上漫无目的的行走，不知不觉又回到了医院。今天是周末，他没有回办公室，只是决定在医院后花园转一转，再顺道去锦户的病房美名其曰关心一下病人们。

可他却在后花园樱花树下的长椅上看到了熟悉的身影。

锦户双膝并拢，双手放在膝盖上，就这么沉默的乖巧的坐在那儿，打量着来来往往的行人和尚在复检的病人。大仓愣了愣，突然起吓一吓对方的坏心思。他悄摸地走上前去，笑着拍拍锦户的肩膀。

“小亮”

没有想象中受到惊吓露出的可爱表情，锦户只是平静的回头，看到是他后也没有多说一个字。

大仓的笑容僵在脸上，他有些尴尬地清了清嗓子说：“我可以坐这里吗锦户くん？”

“可以。”还是冷冷的语气。

“锦户くん在看什么？”

“没什么，只是好奇。”

“好奇什么？”大仓继续死皮赖脸地追问

“你们和我们，到底有什么区别？”

大仓要说的话全都堵在喉咙，他不知道怎么给18岁的克隆人锦户亮解释，解释一个连他自己都弄不清的问题。

见大仓不说话，锦户便跳过了刚刚的话题。

“Okura Tada...yo...” “Okura Tadayoshi，直接叫我Okura吧。”

“Okura，你和他认识吧，我的基因原型。”

“认识的呦。”

“那你们是什么关系？”

大仓伸开手臂向后仰去，深吸了一口气，坐直后故作轻松地回答道——“我们啊，是情侣呢。”

“情侣......吗？不太明白。”

锦户转脸看向大仓，眼神干净得像玻璃球一样，“抱歉，我没有学过，但我大概知道一点点......恋爱？是这个词吗？”

大仓被对方看得有些不好意思，他捏起起飘落在自己衣服上的粉色花瓣，眼波温柔地对上锦户的眼睛

“是啊，喏，恋爱是樱花味的，粉红色的。”

锦户摇摇头，一脸疑惑的表情。

“锦户くん以后就会知道了”，大仓伸手摘下锦户头上的花瓣放到对方手心里，“你看，你头上也落了樱花呢。”

“我在学校的时候，老师只告诉我们，成年了之后可以找到同类「结合」。”锦户把手心里的花瓣握进拳头，“她说，我们是不能拥有爱的。”

“不是这样的！”大仓反驳道。

”Okura是医生，又不是上帝。”锦户第一次冲大仓露出了笑容，眉眼弯弯的，扁扁的鸭子嘴上扬，总给人一种撒娇的意味。

“我可是专门负责检查这里的哦！”大仓用食指点了点胸口，接着手掌附上心口，“锦户くん也试着摸摸看吧，你的心跳。”

锦户听话地照做了。扑通——扑通——温热的触感隔着衣料传递至手掌。

“能感受到心跳的话，说明锦户是可以拥有爱的。

他听到大仓缓缓地说，“因为爱，就藏在这里啊。”

“1103！该回病房了！”小护士站在远处喊锦户。为了方便，或者为了做一些无谓的区分，克隆人在这里不会拥有名字，他们只有一个代号，一串数字。

锦户站了起来，“谢谢你，Okura。”

“不客气，锦户くん以后要是还有什么想问的，也可以问我。”大仓匆忙地从衣兜里摸出笔和一节卫生纸，在上面歪歪扭扭地写下一串数字，“这是我的手机号，锦户くん平时也是可以用指定的手机的吧。”

锦户点点头，收下了纸，向小护士那儿走去。

次日半夜，大仓突然收到一条来自陌生号码的简讯——

Okura，我想出去玩，你能带我去吗？

紧接着又是第二条——

你应该知道的吧，下周我就要做肾移植手术了。

07

“哎？！”

“所以为什么手术的事情根本没有通知我们？”

大仓坐在村上的办公桌前，一边说话一边用手指点的桌子，刻意加重了句尾的几个字。对方显然一副刚刚知晓的样子，双手交叉抱胸向椅子的靠背仰去。

“不过协议里也确实提到了我们只有权了解自己应该负责的部分。看Okura你当时魂不守舍的样子，应该是什么也没看就直接签了字吧。” 

大仓愣了两秒，撇撇嘴以示事实确如村上所说的那样。

“喂，学长～”

村上挑起一边眉毛，“有事说事，别给我来这套。”

“我说，我想带锦户くん出去玩一天。”大仓顺顺势趴在桌面上，继续尝试发动星星眼攻击，“就这个周六，你去克隆人病房值班那天。”

“不行。”

“学长～”

“你为什么不找自己值班的日子！”

大仓闻此立马直起身子，搬出提前准备好的那套说辞来，“我不能因为锦户くん一个人就玩忽职守不管其他病人嘛！”

村上又气又想笑，“所以我就可以放一个病人跟一只大尾巴狼出去玩吗！”

“村上医生只是让我带锦户くん去做检查而已啊～”大仓眨巴了几下眼睛，“我知道医院附近新开了一家居酒屋......”

“你要答应我第二天早上六点交接班前一定要回来。”

“绝对！我保证。”大仓看了一眼手表，“那我先走了！马上要到门诊开放时间了！”

对着大仓合上门的身影村上喃喃道：“真是的，真当我是为了那一顿酒啊。”清早的阳光晒得他背后暖洋洋的，他想，“虽然不是同一个人，但希望这孩子真的能治好那家伙吧。”

大仓几乎是在合上门的瞬间就收起了笑容，他掏出手机打开日历，锦户手术的日子被清楚的标记出来，像块石头压在大仓呼吸困难，“拥有灵魂，这他妈算什么狗屁条件”

08

穿着白大褂的大仓医生在周六的清晨光明正大地把穿着松垮垮大号病服的锦户小亮带出了病房。从病房出来到大仓办公室这段路途中，大仓用余光偷偷瞟了好几眼走在斜后方的锦户，那人并未察觉，只是堪堪地低着头，规矩得像个犯了错的小孩子。大仓有些犯嘀咕，在脑子里不着边际地猜了几十种可能后，终于到了办公室门口。

钥匙旋进锁眼地声音被湮没在清晨医院嘈杂的环境中，锦户眼睛盯着大仓转锁的动作，

推门。

“锦户くん” “Okura” 几乎是同一时刻。

大仓想转身关门，却发现自己的衣角被锦户轻轻地拽着。锦户手一松，缩到了身后，看着大仓关上门后道：“Okura，我想要，变成他试试。”

大仓解白大褂扣子的手顿了顿，“为什么突然说这个。”

锦户抬起头望向他的背影，“这难道不是Okura想要的吗？一个和他一样的，活着的，锦户亮。”

大仓一时被噎得说不出话来，他假装从容地脱下白大褂挂在衣架上，转过身来，对上他的眼睛，

“好啊。”

锦户说得没错，他从一开始关注他，美名其曰想要拯救他，无非是因为他有着和自己逝去的男友一样的面容罢了。

他是在利用锦户，找一个救赎自己的方法。

大仓拉过锦户的小手，温柔地揉了揉对方的头发，

“那我们今天去哪儿呢锦户くん？”

锦户显然还不太适应，手条件反射的往后缩了一下，但却依然被大仓的手所包裹着，他沉着嗓子说：“去他......你们原来常去的地方玩吧。”

大仓的眼睛咕噜咕噜转了几圈，不知道如何给面前的人解释。

原来？

虽然大多数时间锦户都陪着大仓在家看DVD打游戏，但是得了便宜还卖乖的家伙顺便还要插上两句“外面好太阳好大哦果然还是家里好。”“下次再陪小亮去冲浪呀！”，语气轻飘飘的一副欠揍的样子。可是就是这么个怕热怕冷怕风怕雨的室内派，却在大雪纷飞的夜晚被锦户拽醒说想要去山上看猴子时全然不管冬天为什么山上这时候还会有猴子这个伪命题，二话没说起身穿好了衣服，又顺便在出门前给兴奋的小男友围好围巾接着出了门。结果是两个半夜在小山坡上打着手电的人根本没有看到什么猴子。倒是因为锦户不小心摔进雪里，最终演变成了两个穿着厚重冲锋衣的家伙在雪地里打滚，大仓把罪魁祸首压在身下，感受着对方温热的气息向自己袭来，再轻轻的吻掉落在他眼角的雪花。

10

结果是大仓拉着锦户的手在街头晃荡了半天，最后两个人坐在城市公园的长椅上，锦户听大仓从他们相遇讲到确认关系再到五年前的那场交通事故。

锦户从未主动打断过大仓一次，他只是认真地听着大仓言语之中流露出来的那些不曾在管理严格的克隆人学校所了解过的，作为人的情感

“嘛，怎么都说到中午了，吃炸鸡吗锦户くん？” 大仓拍拍锦户的腿，起身再把对方拉起来，“哦我忘了说了，小亮喜欢吃炸鸡和白米饭，讨厌鱼，超级爱喝西柚汁。锦户くん呢？锦户くん有没有什么特别爱吃的东西？”

“就去吃炸鸡吧。”

“好苦！”

在进炸鸡店前，大仓跑去旁边的饮料店买了一杯西柚汁递给锦户。

“哎？！我尝尝。” 他直接拉过锦户捧着塑料杯的手，就着同一根吸管吸了一口。皱褶眉头嘟起嘴说，“还好啊？是没有小亮榨的好喝，也可能是我都喝习惯这家的了？”

“抱歉锦户くん，晚上我在家给你榨吧。”

大仓似乎完全沉浸在自己的碎碎念里，哪知锦户下一秒垫脚吻了上来。

哎？！等等？这也太快了？

好软......

锦户根本不会接吻，他只是单纯地用自己的嘴唇去贴近大仓。大仓的鼻息暖哄哄的，挠得锦户心尖发痒，这种微妙的心理变化让他有点近乎于害怕的感觉。他匆忙地离开了大仓的唇，低着脑袋拉着对方就往前走，手里提着的西柚汁在空中来回晃荡。

“锦户くん！”

“先别叫我！”

“那个......锦户くん......”

“说了不要叫我！”

“不是，我想说，你走反方向了。” 

幸好有了食物后气氛缓和了许多，午饭时两人识趣地没再提刚刚发生的事。直到今天锦户才发现大仓的话痨属性，这家伙一边吃着炸鸡还能一边叽里哇啦地跟锦户说自己特别擅长料理，今晚就要做给他吃什么的。

“哎～现在去哪里呢？”

“一起去学校吧！Okura肯定也很好奇用来管理我们的到底是什么地方吧。”

午后的阳光晒得车里的空气也暧昧起来。瘦小的锦户窝在副驾驶座上，被安全带勒着歪着脑袋微张着睡意朦胧的双眼看大仓的样子逆着光，平添了几分情色意味。

“喂，你带墨镜看起来还挺帅的嘛。

懒洋洋地声音，几近直白的夸奖，记忆的重叠。大仓心里咯噔一下，表面看起来却依旧云淡风轻。

“要我送锦户くん一副吗？”

大仓带着笑转头撇了一眼锦户，却发现这家伙就着刚才的姿势睡了过去。

从市区中心到根据导航的指示到达了目的地，大仓按开安全带扣，本想叫醒还在睡的那人，却很丢人的被对方的睡颜吸引，就着俯身的姿势向下看。他大概也是第一次近距离的凝视克隆体的锦户亮，太相近太完美了，真正的无可挑剔。可正是这样的相近，让大仓渐渐地感到无所适从，他甚至不敢伸手碰碰对方的脸颊，脑子好像团线团，乱七八糟地被人随意的团在一起，想要解开时却发现无从下手。

“你这家伙怎么还是改不了老盯着人看的毛病？”

锦户的睫毛这时才变得忽闪忽闪地，嘴角也带了点上扬的笑意。大仓被吓了一跳，暗自腹诽这人可真能装睡，同时强装镇定的转过头坐直，道：“不是不想叫醒还在睡觉的锦户くん嘛。”

锦户伸了个小小的懒腰，拉开车门下车，站在指着远处一座建筑的尖顶，转过头对着车里的大仓指，

“就是那里了！”于是大仓也跟着下了车。

翻过面前的小小的草坡站在坡顶，看到远处，草坡向下绵延，视线的中央出现了完整一座欧式样的建筑。

“真像欧洲小说里写的那种大庄园啊。”大仓感叹到

“是挺像的，附近没什么人，偶尔出现大概也都以为是哪个欧洲人在这里援建的什么封闭式学校吧。”

学校不能进去，锦户带着大仓在学校外围溜了一圈，接着两人又跑到斜坡上。大仓往松软的草坪一躺，锦户在他旁边坐下来，双手抱着膝盖，有一搭没一搭地和大仓聊起来。

“今天Okura问我有没有喜欢吃的东西。”锦户冷不丁地冒出这么一句，“其实我真的不知道应该怎么回答”

“在学校里，是有营养师每天管理我们的饮食以保证我们身体发育良好健康的”，锦户的眼神落在鞋尖，又顺着稍稍扬起，定格在不远处的学校，“老师说我们是没有权利做伤害身体的事情的” 

“这样的话，不论兴趣爱好什么的，你就统统认为我喜欢的和他一样就好了”

说这话时锦户躺了下来，转身面向大仓。

所以大仓终于对上他的眼睛，可这一次他看到了纠结，痛苦和爱意，还有些许参杂在其中，自己说不清道不明的情绪。他们就这么面对面躺在草坪上，沉默着。

他终于明白为什么和锦户在手机里，病房里相处的些许日子里自己竟然完全摸不透对方的性格。原来包裹他们灵魂的肉体，从来都不被他们让你自己支配。面前的锦户好像一张白纸，或者说每一个从克隆人学校中出来的复制品都是一张白纸。如果，因为克隆体锦户遇见的是自己所以这张白纸被写上了曾经的锦户亮的印迹，那对于他来说，这真的是一件公平的事吗？

抓住了线头，一拉到底，线团无非是缠得更紧更让人窒息了而已。

返程时，车内的气氛几乎降到了冰点。大仓想起早晨离开办公室前锦户的话语，十个字组成的反问句像针扎在心尖上一样令他难受。身边的锦户扭过脸望向窗外，呆呆地看着夕阳投射下来的光芒穿过郊区路边的烂尾楼。

“谢谢你带我出来玩，Okura。”

大仓忠义推了推墨镜，尝试着令自己的语气听起来更轻松自然一点。

“谢什么，今天还没有结束哦，锦户くん还没有让吃到我做的饭呢！”

在红灯前缓慢刹车制动。大仓转头去看副驾驶上的男孩，目光相接的一瞬间，锦户轻轻咧开嘴角，露出了带点生涩和害羞的笑容，刺得大仓忠义眼角生疼。

11

唔......果然啊......Okura做的比饭店里的好吃多了。”桌前的锦户塞了一嘴的炸鸡，含糊的凑出一句话来。

平日里连病人们都略有耳闻的大仓医生爱吃传说今晚却并不受用。大仓又一次伸手揉锦户的头发，眼睛里带着点复杂的心疼。并不擅长挑起话题的锦户默默地扒着米饭，再假装不经意地偷瞟两眼一旁的大仓忠义。大仓低头看着自己碗里只动了几筷子的饭，咬着下唇一副在思索的样子。

“我先去洗碗，锦户くん不用着急，慢慢吃就好。”

大仓不清楚自己对于面前的锦户到底是什么情感。愧疚吗？算不上。只不过他再也无法像之前一样用对「锦户亮替身」想法面对面前这个活生生的人。但同时正因为多了对这孩子的同情，更让他坚定了无论如何也要让锦户摆脱捐献器官衰竭而死的命运。于是问题再一次回到了原点。

他心不在焉地洗着勺子，任凭水花溅到自己的衣服上，也没有注意到走进来的锦户亮。

下一秒一双手环住了大仓的腰。接着他感到身后的人把脸紧紧地贴在了自己的后背上，又撒娇般地缩紧了手臂

大仓的呼吸一滞，身子僵在原地。锦户抱了一会儿，接着把对方翻了个面面对自己。大仓垂在身侧的指尖还在滴水。锦户凑上前在距离对方很近的地方一顿，然后毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

锦户卖力地学着吸允大仓的嘴唇，其他地方也不闲着，手脚并用地推着对方向门口倒去，一路跌跌撞撞到客厅。

“为什么不吻我？Okura.”

卧室门口，锦户松开了那人。他的眼睛红红地，委屈得像只兔子，却在下一秒拽着对方的领子吼出来

“为什么啊！Okura！”

“求求你......”

锦户的手松开，后半句声音小得几乎要消散在空气里。

“锦户くん希望我这么做吗？”大仓的前发乱糟糟地糊在前面遮住了眼睛，“那好......”

他捧起锦户的脸，用拇指擦掉对方顺着脸颊滑下的那道泪痕，轻轻地回吻他。锦户紧紧地抓着大仓的衣服，后者也顺从地顺着对方向后退，拽着锦户仰面倒在床上。

牙齿相碰疼得锦户向后猛缩了一下，匆忙地结束了这个吻。他用双手支起身子坐在大仓地跨上，一边喘着气一边急慌慌地抓着他的手开始解自己的衬衣扣子。大仓甩开他的手，冲他摇了摇头。锦户愣了愣，红着眼睛咬住下嘴唇，后一刻又趴下来试图亲吻大仓忠义。大仓把头别到一边，任凭身上的人把头埋进枕头，颤抖着哭出来。大仓深吸了一口气，慢慢地挪动被压住的身子把身上的锦户放至身侧，转过身搂住他，用手轻拍安抚对方。

逐渐平静下来的锦户抬头对上大仓的视线，许久后缓缓开口，

“Okura......就不能把我当成他吗？”

“你不是他。今天一天我都在说服自己.....结果就是我发现这对你不公平。锦户くん就是锦户くん自己啊。”

大仓的声音一如既往的温柔，锦户感觉到自己仿佛整个人陷了进去。他的脸上还带着未干的泪，却噗呲一声笑了出来

“我是我......吗？原来如此......那Okura知道我为什么要这么做吗？”

“哎？”

锦户把头低下来，“一直没有告诉过你，其实在学校里，一直流传着一种说法，只要证明克隆人有和他人相爱的能力，就可以和克隆人协会申请停止捐献。只是从来没有过克隆人成功过。也有人偷偷问过校长，可她也没有给出什么明确的答案。”

他又补了一句，“我们都很信任校长，只不过学校大部分规定都是她无法左右，并且受克隆人协会直接掌控的”

锦户转过身背对大仓，

“抱歉Okura，利用了你。”

他的话说了一半，另一半咽进了肚子。

大仓想要触摸锦户肩膀的手停在了半空中。

原来如此，他想，那困扰他的问题，大概在校长那里会有答案吧。

“我会去沙发上睡的。”

锦户坐了起来，正准备起身，却被背后的人拉住了手腕，他惊讶的回头，看见大仓平静地开口

“不可以让客人睡沙发啊。再说了，今天早上你也说了，我一开始也是抱着想要找回原来的锦户亮的想法而已。”

“算是相互抵消了。”大仓说。

12 

“我要进手术室了。”

大仓站在克隆人学校校长办公室门前看着手机里蹦出来的新消息，等到自动黑屏了也没有在回复栏里打下一个字。他用力紧了紧手里的手机，接着揣进兜里。转身礼貌地敲了敲门。

“请进。”

也许是隔着门的缘故，大仓竟然觉得这个声音有一丝的熟悉。而下一秒推门而入所见的景象，让大仓忠义几乎僵在原地。

骗人的吧。办公桌前坐着女人，和克隆人协会的女负责人一摸一样。

“这位先生？请问有什么事吗？请坐吧。”

大仓这才回过神来。医生的敏锐心理观察能力让他从对方的眼睛里看到了对自己的陌生，面前的女人和那天在克隆人协会所碰见那位在气质上有着明显的不同，今天这位和孩子们打交道的校长显然更有亲和力。大仓带着一肚子新的旧的疑问坐了下来，开始讲述自己来这里的前因后果。

“我大概明白了。”校长点点头，“怪不得你刚刚进来时露出那样一副表情。原来是见过我姐姐了。”

“哎？姐姐？”

“是的，克隆人协会的负责人，是我的姐姐。” 校长依旧保持着亲切的微笑，“可我要告诉你的是，大仓先生，我很抱歉，不管是学校里的传说，还是你在克隆人协会所听到的那些......”

“都是假的。”

大仓觉得有什么在脑内崩塌了。

“等等.....什么叫都是假的？学校里流传的也许是假的，可克隆人协会......”

“大仓先生，请先不要着急。”校长说，“我会给你解释清楚的。”

“我和姐姐曾经都是做克隆研究的。大概在25年前，是她提出的将克隆人用于医疗并且获得了政府的支持。可我的想法和她完全不同。为了保护这些孩子，我才提出要建立这所克隆人学校。但是你应该也了解到了，现在我根本没有能力保护他们。”

“后来我又想到可以申请开辟允许停止捐献的机制，可是到现在为止都没有通过政府的正式审核。证明克隆人也有灵魂什么的，本来只是一次我们吵架时我说的，没想到被她用来搪塞你了。”

“我没有把真相告诉孩子们，只是希望他们可以怀抱着一点希望吧。没有想到这会困扰到你，我很抱歉，大仓先生。”

“我很抱歉。”

回医院的路上，大仓的大脑一直在回放下午校长说的每一句话，他甚至已经记不得下午校长说了多少次这四个字，而他即将要对锦户说出同样残忍的四个字。

他回到医院时已经是晚上了。做完手术的锦户被推进了新的单人病房，大仓透过门上的小玻璃窗向里看，屋里只有床头有一盏微弱的小灯在亮着。窗外的月光透进来洒在地上和病床的一角，锦户安静的躺在那儿，像是什么电影里的画面。

大仓轻轻地推门进去，小心翼翼地在锦户的床边坐下来。盯着锦户发白的嘴唇，大仓的鼻子有些发酸。

“第三次了，一直盯着别人很没有礼貌的。” 

锦户的声音很弱，断断续续的。他睁眼看向大仓，“你干嘛去了？听护士姐姐说你一下午都不在。”

“我去了克隆人学校。”还没有想好是否要今天告诉锦户这件事的大仓却下意识地脱口而出。

“去哪干嘛？”锦户皱了皱眉头，“然后呢？”

“很疼吧锦户くん。”大仓却没来由地冒出这么一句来。他握住了锦户的手，弯下身子用额头抵住。

“疼的话要告诉我啊。”

“做手术不疼，现在有点疼。”虽然一肚子雾水，锦户还是老实回答了，他想伸出另一只胳膊揉揉大仓的脑袋，再拍拍他的肩膀，就像他之前对自己时那样，可他实在疼得没有力气动。

“我很抱歉。”

是想哭吧，是在发抖吧，大仓的声音。

大仓还是如实告诉了锦户，在这样一个残忍的时刻。

锦户全程都安静地聆听大仓说的每一个字，一直沉默到最后大仓又重复了一遍“对不起，锦户くん。”时他才开了口

“为什么要道歉啊。这根本不怪Okura吧？”

“是有点失望啦，可是也并不是无法接受，相反，听完你讲了之后我甚至有点如释重负。”

因为疼痛，锦户略微喘了几口气，又接着说，

“呐，Okura。”他从嘴角挤出一丝笑容，“你能不能，叫我一声小亮。”

大仓直直地盯着锦户的眼睛，那人的眼睛亮的像一汪泉水，在月光下反射出出点点微光。

“小亮。”

锦户咧嘴笑，“谢谢你，Okura。”

“果然啊，我还是喜欢锦户くん这个称呼”

13

“Okura，我喜欢你。”

没有发出声音，那天晚上，锦户对着大仓离去的背影悄悄地说。

14

“即使没有什么破停止捐献机制，我也有办法让你离开这里。”

“不要，我不想离开这里了。我有着锦户亮的脸，一个已经死亡的人是不能再重新进入社会的。不仅仅是我，其他克隆人也是。”

大仓又做梦了，梦里他独自推着锦户的病床奔跑在空无一人的医院走廊，锦户拒绝了他的帮助。他想停下来，却无法控制自己的双腿，只能一直不停地向前奔跑，直到跑到走廊尽头的手术室前，大仓把锦户推了进去，接着门嘭的一下关上了，只留下他自己气喘吁吁地面对着指示灯板上血红的「手术中」三个字。

像是电影转场一样，他又掉入到人声嘈杂的急诊大厅。他看到远处有人推着受伤的锦户跑向门口，还不等他们靠近，大仓便被突如其来的手机铃声叫醒了。

“请问是大仓忠义先生吗？您订的两束白菊到了。麻烦开门取一下件。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 写完了发现文不对题了Orz 写的过程临时根据发展做了很多修改，所以最后呈现出来的样子和最初的大纲千差万别，简直毫无逻辑可言......总之是一篇不好吃的东西
> 
> 文力很差，最后还是感谢能看到这里的你


End file.
